


Slow Down

by kaelasu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Love, Reader Insert, Ultron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaelasu/pseuds/kaelasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro finds out about Tony's daughter that happens to be turning 19 soon. Let's just say, he takes a liking to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Down

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you like it! Please send kudos, bookmarks, and comments my way <3 thanks babe.

“Dad~,” a musical voice whined from upstairs. Pietro looked up to the stairwell, furrowing his eyebrows from his seat at the bar in the lounge. His eyes shot over to Steve as he jabbed a thumb in the direction of the downright entrancing voice.

                “Who’s-“

                “No means no, (Y/N)!” A loud groan was heard and a bouncy haired (hair color) came sliding down the stairs hand rail. She came strolling into the room, stomping angrily with a pout.

                “Uncle Steve!” Cap shot Pietro a wink and opened his arms to the pouting girl in front of him. “Dad won’t let me become an avenger.” Pietro’s eyes grew into dinner plates. The girl, (Y/N), tucked herself into Steve’s arms as Tony came storming downstairs.

                “Young lady, we weren’t done talking!” Tony said with a sigh. (Y/N) shot Captain a pair of (eye color) puppy dog eyes that would make a lesser man melt.

                “Tony, let’s just talk about it,” Steve said, leading the angst ridden duo away.

                “That’s Tony’s daughter,” Natasha said, Bruce sidling in next to her on the couch. “She’s called the Siren, but she’s not an official avenger…yet. Pietro nodded quietly, staring after her as she sauntered away in those black leather pants that hugged every curve.

                “What’s her ability?” He asked, his strong accent peeking through.

                “She can heal people by singing and can read minds,” Natasha said with a slightly prideful smile. Pietro smirked as he watched (Y/N)’s face light up. She glanced his way and waved at him with a wink. His heart practically stopped.

__________________

                Pietro chuckled as (Y/N) came out of the dressing room and spun for him, showing off the short silver dress she had found. It’d been about six months since (Y/N) officially became an avenger and her dad was finally throwing a party to welcome her and celebrate her birthday early. Pietro has=d practically fallen head over heels for everything about her.

                “Pietro?” His head whipped up to meet her gaze as she smirked at him. She walked a bit closer, the material climbing up her thighs. “I asked what you thought about it?” She stepped back a bit and began twirling her hair.

                “I love it,” he said with honesty, not bothering to mention he loved it because it matched his hair. She grinned and bit at her full bottom lip.

                “Thanks, Petey.” He blushed at her pet name for him and grinned discreetly as she pulled the door shut to slip out of that dress.

________________

                The party was beautiful. Christmas lights were shining and a kick ass acoustic band was playing all (Y/N)’s favorite songs. (Y/N) herself was upstairs, sliding on her tall black heels and finishing painting on her bright red lipstick, smiling to herself as she thought about a certain silver haired, quick witted, little shit downstairs. God, he was such a dreamboat.

                 A whisper of wind blew her bangs out of her face and she instinctively grinned as a pair of hands closed over her eyes.

                “Guess who?” A strong accent whispered in her ear. She hummed thoughtfully and tried her best to fight the blush on her cheeks.

                “Road runner?” she answered with the signature Stark snarkiness. He chuckled cheerfully and stepped in front of her. That’s when she noticed the scratches and deep cuts on his face and arms. “What’s this, Pete?” he sighed as he recalled the fight with her dad.

_______________

                “So,” Tony said with an air of sarcasm, “What do you need, Speedy Gonzalez?” Pietro took a deep breath and looked up at Tony.

                “I’d  like permission to date your daughter, sir.” Tony froze and instantly held out a hand for his suit. “Wait! Please, I swear I won’t fuck it up. I- I love her.” Tony shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

                “I’ve got a deal for you,” he said quietly. A quiet Tony is a dangerous Tony. “Beat me in a fight and you can court my baby girl… If she’ll have you, that is.”

_______________

                “I got in a fight,” Pietro simply stated. (Y/N) pulled him down to the couch and shut her eyes, taking his hands in hers. He knew what was coming, and that he should shut his eyes while his cells regenerate, but her lips were pursed and her eyelashes were brushing her cheeks… She looked like the definition of miracle and magic. He had to remind himself that she wasn’t a golden deity…Just a girl. She began to sing the song playing in the lounge.

“I don’t like them innocent,

I don’t want no face fresh

Want them wearing leather

Begging ‘let me be your taste test’.

I like the sad eyes, bad guys,

Mouthful of white lies

Kiss me in the corridor

Quick to tell me goodbye.”

                He fell into her voice like it was water and he was in a dessert. Staring at the golden light emanating from her chest, his eyes watched as the glimmering energy encased his cuts, leaving his skin delightfully tingly.  She opened her eyes as well, grinning at the boy in front of her.

                “Let’s head downstairs,” she whispered, tugging at the speedster’s arm. He followed with a dopey smile.

_______________

                ‘Mr. Brightside’ by the killers echoed through the large area of the tower, enveloping (Y/N) in a sense of calm. Music always was her happy place…well, music and him. She glanced up at him though her lashed as they came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. Whistles and clapping burst loudly around her and she smied shyly.

                “Is that a blush I see?” Pietro whispered in her ear, gently nudging (Y/n)’s arm. She scoffed and punched his shoulder with a grin.

                “Shut up, Pietro,” she sighed under her breath. Wanda approached the pair, a small package in her arms.

                “Hello, boo bear!” She said cheerfully. “It’s an early birthday present, little miss ‘almost 19’.” (Y/N) gave Wanda a tight hug and Pietro looked on dreamily. “You better make a move,” Wanda whispered, just loud enough for (Y/N) to hear. She flushed head to toe and simply nodded as the younger Maximoff sauntered towards Vision. Pietro inched closer to the glowing girl at his side, brushing his hand against her’s casually. He caught Tony’s gaze and gave him a respectful nod as their fingers tangled.

                A slow song began to play as an acoustic guitar was quickly plucked. (Y/N) immediately knew the song as ‘18’ by One Direction and nodded along happily. Pietro watched her and his heart started pounding. It was now or never. He tugged her hand lightly and led her to the middle of the dance floor, letting his arms twist around her waist as hers came up to his neck. He swayed slowly, actually wanting to savor the moment, and buried his face in her shoulder. He quickly released her and spun her in a circle, cherishing the giggle she released.

                “(Y/N),” He said, his voice shaking. She looked up at him and cocked her head. He picked her up bridal style and zoomed towards the floor they shared. Tony attempted to follow, but was held back by a wall of glowing red energy.

_______________

                She was sitting on her couch as Pietro paced in front of her.

“Pete,” she said in a soft voice, standing and gripping his arm, “what’s wrong?” He sighed and pulled her into a tight embrace.

                “I’m sorry,” Pietro whispered, and within seconds, he had her pinned to the wall, his forehead pressed to hers. He let his lips brush hers and made a pained noise. (Y/N) tilted her head closer to firmly kiss Pietro and he hummed happily. They pulled away grinning, noses still brushing.

                “I ,” (Y/N) cut Pietro off with another kiss and twined their fingers together.

                “You better not say you’re sorry,” She said under her breath, pressing her face into his neck.

                “I was going to say I love you,” he said with a chuckle, kissing her shoulder. He could feel her cheeks heat up and smiled brightly. She backed up and ran her hands through his hair.

                 “Pietro, I love you too.” He brought his hands to her cheeks, brushing his thumbs under her eyes. ‘ _she,’_ Pietro thought, ‘ _is worth slowing down for.’_


End file.
